vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pearl
Pearl, uma vampira de 500 anos, foi uma amiga de Katherine Pierce em 1864 e muito tempo antes desse. (O aniversário de Pearl permanece desconhecido, mas as pistas dentro da série são que ela se transformou por volta dos 30 anos e seu nascimento é por volta de 1430). Ela tinha uma filha chamada Anna, também uma vampira que era muito próxima a ela. Ela era apaixonada por Johnathan Gilbert, um homem mortal, que a traiu, logo que descobriu que ela era uma vampira. Ela passou quase um século e meio presa na tumba da Fell's Church. Poucas semanas depois de ser libertada por sua filha e outros da tumba, em sua última noite em Mystic Falls, no ano de 2010, ela estava indo embora da cidade, mas depois foi estacada por John Gilbert enquanto saía de sua casa. Enquanto ela parecia ser a principal antagonista de episódios 15-20 (querendo recuperar a cidade para a tumba de vampiros), Anna declarou mais tarde que sua mãe não estava atrás de vingança, mas só queria sua vida de volta. História left|thumb|Pearl em 1864. thumb|Katherine e Pearl em 1864. O ancestral de Elena, Johnathan Gilbert tinha sido carinhoso com ela, e mais tarde Anna disse que os sentimentos de sua mãe eram mútuos. No entanto, quando um relógio dos Gilbert, projetado para detectar a aproximação de vampiros, apontou para ela e percebeu que ela era na verdade uma vampira. Depois do breve espanto e hesitação, ele eventualmente, ele ajudou na sua captura, que foi considerado uma traição iníqua tanto por Anna quanto por sua mãe. Ela foi colocada com outros 25 vampiros para ser queimada na tumba da Fell's Church, embora Emily tivesse lançado um feitiço que, tinha selado e protegido os vampiros da tumba. A razão para isso era que Emily tinha sido simplesmente cumprindo um acordo que fizera com Damon: ele iria proteger a família atual de Emily (incluindo seus filhos e todos os seus descendentes), em troca de o feitiço de proteção ter efeito com Katherine na tumba.1.09 History Repeating Ela e seu servo Harper foram posteriormente presos na tumba há quase um século e meio.1.13 Children of the Damned thumb|left|180px|O corpo morto de Pearl, depois que ela foi estacada por John Gilbert. Com essa revelação Pearl decidiu sair da cidade. Anna voltou para casa para encontrá-la de partida. Quando Anna perguntou por que Pearl disse que foi um erro de pensar que poderia viver lá depois de tudo. Muitas pessoas conhecem a verdade, a história demais e que não era seguro. Anna amargamente resistiu o que implica que Pearl foi apenas desistir. Pearl diz corretamente que a resistência de Anna foi devido à Jeremy. Anna protestou que não foi, só que ela finalmente teve a chance de construir uma vida de sua própria má vontade Pearl deu a sua filha o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas. Ela disse a Anna, "Você me deu minha vida de volta. Estou apenas tentando proteger a sua. Eu não posso forçá-la, é sua decisão."1.20 Blood Brothers Poderes e Habilidades Ela tem todos os poderes típicos e fraqueza de um vampiros. Ela é a mais antiga vampira vista até agora, tendo sido transformada algum tempo em meados do século 15 ou em torno de 1464, décadas antes de Katherine, tornando-a cerca de 546 anos de idade. Quando Damon encontrou pela primeira vez ela no quarto do hotel de Anna ele facilmente a sufocou com uma mão, quando ele exigiu de Anna por Katherine Pierce não estava no túmulo, e ameaçou matá-la. Pearl foi severamente enfraquecida a partir de uma fome de sangue de longos 146 anos de qualquer tipo (exceto por um gole de Elena para levá-la em seus pés) e ficou completamente indefesa nas mãos de Damon.1.14 Fool Me Once No entanto, quando Pearl e Anna foram à casa de Damon Salvatore e tentou a mesma jogada para intimidá-la novamente, ela estava com força total após a alimentação em ações de bancos de sangue humano e se virou de lado Damon ainda mais fácil do que quando Anna tinha dias antes. Sem absolutamente nenhum esforço, ela torceu o pescoço dele, mesmo sem uma mudança de sua expressão para vampira, mas causando grande dor a ele, incluindo os sons do esmagamento do osso em seu braço. Ela atirou-o no chão para seu sofá como um levantador de peso poderia fazer para um período de dois anos de idade dizendo que tinha 400 anos a mais que Damon, como uma explicação do por que ela era muito, muito mais poderosa do que ele.1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood É desconhecido se o que essencialmente era sua fome constante de 146 anos fez com seu desenvolvimento, se alguma coisa, mas independentemente ela era imensamente poderosa. "Eu tenho 400 anos a mais que você garoto, eu posso rasgá-lo de galho em galho, sem sequer piscar e você sabe disso." ----Pearl para Damon em There Goes the Neighborhood" Emily Bennett a bruxa que era ancestral de Bonnie Bennett (e "servente" para Katherine Pierce) lançou um feitiço sobre a jóia que ela e sua filha Anna usavam, bem como os anéis de desgaste dos irmãos dando-lhes a capacidade de andar em plena luz do dia.1.13 Children of the Damned Ela, sem dúvida, tinha o poder do magnetismo sobre os seres humanos e possivelmente, foi a única que tinha a confiança de Sra. Gibbons, a dona da casa que ela e muitos outros vampiros da tumba iriam comandar para viverem. Se ela não permitia que os outros a compelissem, mas ela parece não usá-la para levá-la disputando caminho para o poder, confiando apenas em sua astúcia feminina e charme para convencer as pessoas, incluindo homens como prefeito Lockwood para ganhar o conhecimento de quem estava no conselho da cidade, por isso parece que ela não rouba as pessoas do livre arbítrio para um fim ou o "divertimento" dele. Atitudes com Humanos Enquanto ela talvez estivesse disposta a usar alguns dos seus poderes de compulsão em seres humanos (mas novamente não foi mostrado na tela ou foi dito que ela fez), como a Sra. Samantha Gibbons para o uso de sua casa ela parecia a valorizar a vida humana. Depois que ela foi liberada da tumba ela começou a se alimentar de material hospitalar do banco de sangue. Elena foi o momento único conhecido que Pearl alimentou-se diretamente de um humano, por insistência de Anna. Outros, que ela não era conhecido por caçar humanos e beber diretamente deles em tudo em sua curta existência, no século 21. Em 1864, ela ficou perto de Johnathan Gilbert romanticamente e ela ainda o amava mostrando que ela via os seres humanos muito mais do que o alimento ou brinquedos. Na verdade, ela não é vista por ter se alimentado de seres humanos saudáveis durante esse tempo. Se ela sempre foi assim é desconhecido. A colheita e armazenamento de sangue humano para fins de transfusão ainda estava para ser inventado por isso, se ela fez participar em sangue humano que era provável a partir de um ser humano vivo ou pelo menos uma vez morto recentemente. Harper foi um soldado da guerra civil que estava morto ou morrendo no campo de batalha e ela o transformou, sua única mãe conhecida, mas como notou que ela não foi vista atacando os seres humanos, Harper é outro conhecido apenas se alimentando de humano com Elena que ela tem alimentado. Se ela não bebe sangue humano regularmente, é provável que ela alimentou-se com sangue de animais na época como Stefan Salvatore faz atualmente. "Essas pessoas não são nossos inimigos. Nós não guardamos rancores e ressentimentos. Vamos recomeçar a nossa vida nessa cidade novamente. Nós apenas temos que ter paciência." ----Pearl para os vampiros da tumba em relação às pessoas da cidade em There Goes the Neighborhood" Em qualquer caso, ela certamente não é inerentemente hostil aos seres humanos. Ela, a princípio pretendia se estabelecer em Mystic Falls para retomar a cidade e fazer pelo menos a prefeitura pagar por aquilo que seus antepassados fizeram para ela e os outros vampiros encontrando quem estava no conselho e encontrando que as mesmas famílias estavam em posições de poder como eram no seu dia, 1.16 There Goes the Neighborhood, mas ela acabou amadurecendo, deixando de lado seu desejo de vingança contra os descendentes da cidade e dos Gilbert, a quem ela tinha um rancor pessoal contra, deixando de lado a mágoa com a traição de Johnathan Gilbert e deu a sua relutância bênção para Anna a ser romanticamente envolvida com Jeremy Gilbert um ser humano depois de ser hostil a ele. Ela finalmente tentou persuadir e até mesmo encomendar os vampiros da tumba para pôr de lado a sua necessidade de vingar-se contra a cidade, mas não conseguiu e ela e os vampiros da tumba, à exceção de Harper seguiram caminhos separados. Ainda assim, ela ainda desejava ficar na cidade desde que foi sua casa. No entanto, quando se tornou evidente para ela que muitas pessoas, incluindo um claramente hostil John Gilbert, sabia que ela e sua filha eram vampiras. Sabendo disso e a intenção dos vampiros da tumba ela provavelmente viu a guerra inevitável vinda. Ela decidiu mudar-se (como ironicamente ela originalmente destinada a fazer em 1864) e obter-se e Anna para a segurança (embora Anna queria ficar com Jeremy Gilbert que ela amava). Como ela estava fazendo para que ela e Harper seriam mortos por John Gilbert trabalhando para ambos os objetivos conta própria e com Isobel Saltzman desejado que estava operando estagiário sob as ordens de Katherine Pierce, melhor amiga de Pearl do século 19, possivelmente pensando que ela queria se vingar dela pelo que ela fez a Pearl para salvar a si mesma e não Pearl. Ela, pelo menos, permitiu que a senhorita Gibbons fosse livre e, provavelmente, considerou matar os membros do conselho da cidade para pagar de volta o que seus antepassados fizeram com ela, mas apesar de seu grande sofrimento, especialmente durante as primeiras semanas presa de dor lancinante duradoura devido à falta de ingestão de sangue de qualquer espécie, além de 146 anos de isolamento, ela foi capaz de pôr de lado sua raiva e queria viver em paz apenas querendo comprar de volta prédio antigo onde seu negócio farmacêutico funcionava e queria restabelecer, mas ambos destino e ódio entre vampiros e humanos levou-a e logo depois, a vida da filha. No espectro de tolerância dos seres humanos, ela estava muito perto de Lexi, se não a igualdade. Aparições 1ª temporada * Children of the Damned (flashback) * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Miss Mystic Falls * Blood Brothers Galeria Katherinepearl.jpg Children of the Damned02.jpg Children of the Damned04.jpg Children of the Damned08.jpg Children of the Damned09.jpg|''Pearl com Jonathan'' Johnathan e pearl.png Referências Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Vampiros Destruídos Categoria:Habitantes de Mystic Falls Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes